Strike Witches: Boy Meets Witches II
by Mavrick-17
Summary: Season two has begun and Steve is back, along with some new friends, Will they be able to help the Strike Witches or are they a recipe for disaster? READ BOY MEETS WITCHES - HEAT for filler details.
1. Ep 1: Return to the Sky (Part 1)

Strike Witches

Boy Meets Witches II

Episode 1: Return to the Sky, The Dragon has Arisen! (Part 1)

**Authors Note: If people seemed to be reading Boy Meets Witches HEAT, which it does not look like they are, we would have been introduced (in a way) to some of the other characters I'm going to introduce in this Arc, but what ever. Know with out farther a due: STEVE! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!**

**Adriatic Sea**

**820 Feet Below the Surface**

Deep below the waves of the Adriatic Sea the body of a young man seemed to be sleeping on the ocean floor. He heard a voice he had not heard for about six months, crying out to him.

""STEVE! HELP US! WE NEED YOU!"

'_I know that voice.' _He responded.

"I know you're not dead! Help us, Please!" The voice seemed to echo again.

'_Minna? ...I'm coming.' _He though opens his eyes, reveling glowing yellow eyes. He activated his powers and shot up to the surface.

**Spring 1945, Venezia Airspace**

**Five Minuets ago**

Yoshika and Mio were on their way to Romagna, when their Type 2 Floatplane came under attack by three Neurois. Soon all the female members with the exception of Shadow were present and attempting to defeat the three Neurois, to which they were not succeeding. Mio pointed out that the Neuroi cores where moving around.

Minna in state of panic cried out,

"STEVE! HELP US! WE NEED YOU!"

"Minna, what the hell are you doing? Steve's dead." Mio stated looking at the crazed wing commander.

"I know you're not dead! Help us, Please!" She shouted into the open skis

Suddenly a bright pillar of light burst out through the water, knocking some of the witches off balance.

"What is that?" Lynnette questioned.

"Hun?" Shirley looked at the pillar.

"Whaa!" Erica cried as the sudden explosion knocked her balance off.

"No way!" Gertrud exclaimed. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Eila stated.

"What's going on?" Francesca questioned.

"What de?" Perrine cried.

"I can't believe it." Mio said.

"He's Alive!" Yoshika, Sayna, and Minna exclaimed together.

There in the center of the light, coming into focus was their friend Steve Clark. His hair had gotten longer and he seemed to have grown a beard. He was hovering in mid-air with his familiar's tail and wings out. He raised his right hand and shot out three orange beams destroying the Neuroi in a matter of seconds. He looked at 501st and smiled and then passed out, falling fast toward the water. Shirley shot down and caught him just before he hit the water. She sighed.

"Eh?" She questioned as she suddenly felt him snuggle into her breasts.

"Wakes up for not even five minuets then passes out, boy what a bum." She chuckled.

The 501st landed on the runway of their new base in Romagna. Shirley followed by Minna, brought Steve to an extra room and set him down in bed.

Both Shirley and Minna kissed him on the forehead. After they both gave each other an awkward look they agreed they not to speak of this to any one.

**He is back from the grave (Officially)! Ladies and Gentalmen, Steve Clark. Next chapter we will meet a few new characters.**


	2. Ep 1: Return to the Sky (Part 2)

Strike Witches

Boy Meets Witches II

Episode 1: Return to the Sky, The Dragon has Arisen! (Part 2)

**Authors note: I originally wanted to post this and the next "episode" so i would't leave you hanging but... I am slightly evil. Anyway during my prolonged absence from this site I've been working and moving to a new home in a new state. Anyway, i still don't have wifi, so im here at the local library. I apologize for any errors. I plan to finish this act of the seires by mid spring, and the rest of the story by the end of this years. **

Steve awoke with a snort. He looked around the unfamiliar room, wondering where the hell he was. All he remembered was shooting up from the bottom of ocean up to 200 feet in the air in point five seconds. The thought made him sick to his stomach, no one was supposed to move _**that**_ quickly. He sat up clutching his head grasping what he had just done. He felt his face. It felt really hairy. He got up and looked at the near by dresser and mirror.

"GAAAHHH!"

He did not like what he saw. His hair was ridiculous long and mangled like it had not been combed in months if not years. And upon his face was full beard. He heard the door open to see the three aces of Karlsland looking at him, each with a slight grin to her face. Steve glanced down, his clothes where torn and tattered but what caught his attention was the pair of starfish stuck to his pecks. Steve groaned and ripped them off.

"Ow-uuch." He yelped. The trio of girls giggled behind him.

Steve walked over to the window and opened it and threw the starfish back into the ocean.

"Sleep well?" Erica chuckled.

Steve gave her an annoyed look.

"How long was I out?" He asked looking back, out the window.

"About six months." Minna responded

"Season 2." Steve muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, where can I get some food? I'm-" Steve started only to have his stomach rumble loud enough to shake the room.

"Famished." He finished sighing.

"Yoshika's cooking dinner. Should be ready soon." Gertrude said.

"Long enough for me to shave and shower hopefully."

Steve shooed the girls out of his room and proceeded to the bathroom connecting to his room and started the shower. He striped and entered and sighed.

_'Six months with out a bite to eat or something to drink or a-' _Steve stopped.

_'Cigarette! I no wonder I feel…off. All well I needed to quit anyway.' _he looked down and sighed 'Looks like I'm going to need to be Stephanie again for a while.' He morphed into his female form and started to clean 6 months of sand and seaweed.

Forty-five minuets later, Stephanie exited the shower to see two sets of fresh Tan US Navy Uniforms: One for a male, one for a female. He also saw what looked like an award box, five of them in fact. He opened the top one.

_'What the hell?' _he thought.

He morphed back into his male form, put on his male uniform, grabbed the boxes and proceeded down to the hanger, where the witches had gathered for meals while the base was being fixed up.

He sat down after grabbing a bowl of food. After a quick glance he could tell all of them were repressing their excitement and joy toward seeing him again. He ignored it for now, there were more pressing matters.

"Hey Minna, what the meaning of this?"

"Hm?" She questioned him her mouth half full of noodles.

"It seems I've been awarded the Silver Star."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed Shirley being the loudest.

"It would appear that I have been awarded the Silver Star along with a few commendations."

"Oh," Minna said putting down her food and drying her mouth with a napkin.

"Within days after your disappearance, there was an award ceremony for all of us, we all received commendations and awards, including you. Didn't anyone pay attention?" Minna asked looking around at the other girls. Most were shaking their head no with the obvious exceptions of Gertrude and Mio.

"You did receive a Sliver Star and a promotion. That's all I remember." Lynne said looking up, holding her chin with a pondering look.

Minna put her food down walked over to Steve. She took the boxes out of his hand and placed them on the table.

"Stand at attention Lieutenant.

Steve did as he was told but gave her a questioning look.

"Lieutenant Steve Clark, the Distinguished Flying Cross is awarded to you for acts of heroism &amp; extraordinary achievement while participating in an aerial flight."

She pinned the cross on to his uniform.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Steve said.

"There's more." Minna said.

"The Defense Distinguished Service Medal is awarded for exceptionally distinguished performance of duty contributing to the defense of the United States."

Minna pinned the medal next to his cross.

"Minna really, I don't-"

"I'm not done yet!" She scowled.

"Steve you should be honored to receive these awards." Gertrude spoke to him.

"Considering you don't have any." Shirley mumbled.

Minna continued with the informal award ceremony, by pinning a sliver star to his uniform.

"The Silver Star is given for gallantry in action against an enemy of the United States."

"I really shouldn't be getting any of these."

"Shush!" Minna said giving her smile that sends a chill up your spin.

Steve stood up straighter, if that was even possible.

"And Lieutenant," Minna said removing the lieutenant bars from his collar.

"What?" Steve asked completely confused.

"You've been promoted. Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander."

Steve looked at the new insignia, a golden oak leaf, completely shocked.

"I don't know what to say."

"There is one more, though. Because of the criteria for this medal it can only be award to you by the President of the United States, The Medal of Honor."

Both Steve and Shirley passed out after hearing this.

* * *

Steve came to in the make shift infirmary of the base. He looked around to see his shirt hanging up. He saw Shirley on her bed head in the knees ether crying of sulking. Ether way Steve didn't like to see girls upset, with one very notable exception, but she was back in his world and he may never have to see her again.

Steve got up and approached her. Shirley glanced up looking at him. She looked like hell.

"Oh, hey Steve." She gloomed.

"Hey." He said quietly.

He sat down next to her. Hearing her sigh, he groaned and spoke.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Hey!" He said grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Don't lie to me."

"Ok." She chocked back.

"Now, tell me: What is wrong?"

At this point a few tears started to fall down her face.

"Everything." She sobbed.

"You fall from the sky and only a few months later your award the Medal of Honor and bunch of other things. While I've been here longer than you and I almost have nothing to show for it. You even sacrificed yourself to destroy that final Neuroi."

Steve groaned. This is why he didn't like to been in the spot light. People get jealous of you among other things. He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Three things Shirley." Steve spoke in as soothing a voice as he could.

"First, I didn't want to win any awards. Second, when the _Akagi_ became normal again and landed, I became trapped under metal beams. I couldn't have escaped if I wanted to. Third, You broke the sound barrier, three years a head of my time. That counts more than for all of the medals I have combined."

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Really. And you did it in a prop plane….er… striker." He corrected himself.

Shirley giggled.

"So what do you say, still friends?" he asked.

"Maybe more." She said placing her hand on his check, moving in to kiss him. Steve saw this. He knew it was wrong, but at the same time he wanted her to.

She kissed him. Words alone cannot describe the feeling. It was full of passion and love, yet it was as soft as really plushy cloud and had a warming sensation as the sun would on a beautiful summer day.

It seems like time was at an impasse. Both Steve and Shirley wanted to remain lost in the moment forever. However fate (_**i.e. ME**_) had other plans, a sharp knock on the door startling the two kissing birds. Steve leaped up hitting his head on a low beam and crashing down onto the floor. Steve groaned in pain as the door opened to revile Gertrude.

"What do you want, Trudy?" Steve groaned.

"Minna wants to see you in her office, ASAP."

Steve got up, shaking and groaning even more. He cracked his back standing up straight. He walked over to the First aid cabinet and took out some Advil. Turned on his heels and headed out the door. Gertrude looked at Shirley, whose face almost matched her hair.

"You ok? You're blushing."

"I'm really hot right now, that's all!" She said barley stuttering.

Though she was skeptical, Gertrude chose to ignore it and left.

Steve made his way to Minna's office. He approached the door and knocked.

"Come in." Minna said.

Steve opened the door and stepped in.

Minna was sitting behind her desk. The same one she had received after he damaged the last one.

"Hey sleepy head. Sleep well?" Minna smiled

"Hush you." Steve groaned Minna giggled.

"You and I have a little errand to run."

"Hun?"

"We're flying to London so you can be award the Medal of Honor by the President of the United States."

"Holy Shit!"

"When Eisenhower heard you were back, he also requested an audience with you and me."

"HOLY SHIT! Wait a minuet why me?"

"He didn't say."

"Wait, He called you."

"Yes, he personally called me. You can image the shock when I heard who he was."

"So who knows I'm back?"

"So far only the president, Eisenhower and Adolfine Galland."

"And Stephanie's meeting all three of them."

"Yes and at the same time."

"Oh hell. When do we leave."

"Soon as possible."

"Can I get something to eat first please?" Steve groaned as his stomach growled.

Minna giggled.

"Yes."

After a big breakfast, Steve found himself on a Douglas headed for London. Before he boarded Steve changed into his female form. During the flight Stephanie fell asleep on the flight and Minna awoke her shortly before they landed. After about a 45-minuet drive to HQ, the witches found themselves looking at a pair of very large and intimating red and black doors.

"Well here goes nothing." Minna said.

Stephanie removed her hat and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said from beyond.

The duo enter the very pleasant looking room to find President Franklin D. Roosevelt and an aid, General Dwight Eisenhower with his secretary and General Adolfine Galland sitting at a table, apparently drinking tea.

"Ah, the witch of the hour." Franklin said with a warm smile.

"I trust your flight was pleasant."

"As pleasant as a US troop carrier can be." Stephanie chuckled.

"As you know, I've ask for your presence for a few reason, first to give you your medal of honor, Ms. Clark."

The aid helped the president up. Steve instinctively rushed over to assist. Once the president was standing. He cleared his throat and the aid presented the award to the president.

"Lieutenant Commander Clark, the Medal of Honor is award for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of life above and beyond the call of duty. You have done your country a great service."

"Only doing what any true American would do."

"American?" Adolfine questioned.

"Opps! I mean Liberion!" Stephanie stammered realizing her mistake.

"Relax Mr. Clark. We know who you really are." Franklin spoke. He snapped his fingers and Stephanie morphed back into Steve.

"What! How did you know?"

"Only recently but I had my suspicions. You only confirmed them when you ran over to help me up and when you spoke of being American."

Steve and Minna were shocked; the man truly was a genius.

"Then please sit down sir." Steve said looking down.

"Thank you." Franklin said as his aid helped him to his chair.

Steve and Minna just stood there. Heads hung low like children who had just been scolded.

"Come now take a seat. There's plenty of tea for everyone." Franklin smiled indicating the two chairs between him and Adolfine.

Not wanting to get into possibly more trouble the two obeyed.

"More tea Adolfine, my dear?" Franklin spoke breaking the silence.

"Oh, Yes please."

The aid poured some more tea into her cup, he then offered some to Minna who accepted and Steve who passed on the offer.

"Now then Mr. Clark, why don't you tell us a little bout yourself and your world."

Steve sighed knowing there was no way out of this. He began with his up bring and high school years, even talking about the death of his girlfriend. Everything he told Minna about his past he told the higher ups.

"What I'm curious about now is this World War 2 you mentioned, which you say our story is roughly based on, with some major changes.

Steve paled.

"The subject of that war is so detailed I could talk for almost a year about it and still not cover everything that happened. Even in my time of 2012 we're still learning about things that happened back then. Some good, some not so good."

"Give us the high lights." Ike said now interested as well.

"Yes please." Adolfine nodded.

Steve inhaled and exhaled.

"What I'm about to tell you can not, and I emphasize this, CAN NOT leave THIS ROOM! That includes you Minna!" He said locking eyes with her at the mention of her name.

"You have my word." Minna said.

"And mine" Adolfine said.

"May I never win a battle again." Ike stated proudly

"I will step down from the office if need be." The President spoke.

The aid and secretary got up and left the room.

Steve then began with the events that started the war in Europe: Hitler and his Nazi Raine and how he claimed the Jewish were to blame for the great depression and started the fires of war. Beginning his campaign to conquer the western world. Adolfine and Minna were shocked, how could one man have so much hate for a single race.

Steve wanted to have ended it with the Americans intervening and forcing Hitler back into his own back yard, Germany, and when he killed himself, the Allies declared victory, but Ike wanted to know why they didn't step in earlier.

Steve then spoke of the Neutrality Act put in placed by FDR to try and promote peace and then the Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor. He continued on how hard the War in the Pacific was, how the American had to fight for every inch of ground they took.

"We finally won the war, after forcing the Japanese government to sign an unconditional surrender on board the battleship USS Missouri."

"But how did The US force the Japanese to concede defeated?" Adolfine asked.

"I mean, I've worked with the Fuso Military before, they seem just as suborn in their ways and in their will to fight to the very end. I think it would all most be impossible."

"True, they are pretty stubborn." Ike said nodding.

Steve sighed again. He hoped he wouldn't have to talk about this part of his world.

"We had been building a bomb."

"So, we've got bombs now." Ike said.

"What's so different about this one?"

"It was a bomb of unbelievable power. We called it, the Atom Bomb."

The room was quiet for a few moments. Hopefully no one would ask.

"Wait did your say, Atom Bomb?" Adolfine asked.

_"Damn it!" _Steve thought

"Yes."

"Adolfine?" Ike questioned.

"Karlsland scientists have been working on splitting the Atom. I never would have guess the Americans beat us to it." She said gloomily.

"It was with help of your scientist who fled to America, that helped." Steve said obviously not happy ether.

"So these atom bombs, what was its destructive power."

"It destroyed two cities."

"Model towns?" Ike questioned.

"No, Two actual Japanese cities were almost completely destroyed."

"We bombed cities?" Franklin asked.

"Our options were slim. I don't like the idea of hurting civilians to begin with but, it seemed the only option where there could be minimum US casualties."

"And…I…authorized…those attacks?" Franklin said grasping the words.

"With a very heavy heart from what we've learned in school."

"How many died?" Adolfine asked, she was appalled that someone of her country, though a counter part, had the gull to order the killing someone because of there race, but intentionally dropping a bomb on a civilian target, that was cruel and unnecessary.

"Somewhere between 129,000 and 246,000 plus were killed. Half were from the first two days of the bombings."

Everyone in the room was quiet. Franklin was the first to speak.

"I'm not glad for all the terror they have caused, but I thank God that the Neuroi invaded earth. Otherwise, we would be on a similar path."

"After the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, there have been no nuclear bombings, though there is still the possibility of Nuclear War, no one wants it, it was said during the Arms Race, mankind made enough nuclear weapons to destroy the world at lest five times over."

Everyone was quite again. The silence was broken when the doors where heard opening.

"Some have said it to even be fifty times." A new voice said. Steve suddenly looked up.

"No!" Steve said unbelieving of the voice he just heard.

"Oh, I see you've decided to join us." Franklin said looking up to the new comer.

"Can't be!" Steve said still shocked.

"Come in Major, tea getting cold." Adolfine said eyeing Steve with a keen interest.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Steve nearly shouted.

"Steve?" Minna questioned looking him, her face full of concern.

"Well, well, well. Hello Steve it's been a while."

Steve stood up and faced the voice he hoped to God he'd never have to see again.

"Ace." He spoke coldly.


	3. Ep 2: Firefight - Dragon vs Dragon

Strike Witches

Boy Meets Witches II

Episode 2: Firefight - Dragon vs. Dragon

**Authors Note:  
**

**YES FINALLY! I am at the point in the story that I have been looking forward to since I started this series. We finally get to meet someone from Steve's world and timeline. I am sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to post that chapter before I forgot about it. Anyway, I will this time and time again READ BOY MEETS WITCHES HEAT! In this story you will learn more about Steve's pass and the characters I introduce in this story, two of which you will met in this chapter.**

_Previously on Strike Witches - Boy Meets Witches:_

_Steve stood up and faced the voice he hoped to God he'd never have to see again._

_ "Ace." He spoke coldly._

The guy Steve called Ace stepped forward. He was 18 years old of Japanese (or in this case Fuso) decent. His hair was covered by a black bandana he had rapped around his head like a biker. He was dress a black cut off t-shirt over which was a black jean vest, the lack of sleeves reveled very muscular arms covered in tattoos. Completing his rock god look where, black skinny jeans and shoes, and with the aviators over his eyes someone could have mistaken him for M Shadows.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it Steve?" Ace grinned.

"What are you doing here asshole?" Steve growled.

Ace grabbed the collar of his jean vest flashing a little golden oak left attached to it.

"Major Asshole to you, Dipshit!" He grinned putting emphasie on the Major.

Steve did like wise on his uniform.

"Lieutenant Commander Dipshit, to you!" Steve replied visually getting pissed off.

"So we're of equal rank."

"Ha, you wish. You and I are not equal." Steve chuckled.

"You going to be racist on me motherf*cker?"

"No, I only say that because you're so stupid, blind and arrogant to see that your sister is a whore."

"She is not a whore, and even if she is now, its because she dated you."

"She was a whore before I met her. She's loves to get attention for causing shit and you know it your just too f*cking arrogant to see it!"

"Back on earth I might have let that one slide but now, Steve, I'm warning you, don't piss me off."

In the background the three commanding officers watched in purer shock as things were quickly escalating to explosive proportions. The two officers were walking toward each other and stopped when there faces were five inches apart.

"You don't get it! I DID NOTHING TO HER. I BROKE UP WITH HER AFTER I SAW THE VIDEO." Steve shouted.

"YOU BLACKMAILED HER! YOU F*CKED HER AND MADE HER FEEL LIKE A WHORE!" Ace responded equally as loud.

"I NEVER HAD SEX WITH YOU F*CKING WHORE OF A SISTER!"

Ace snapped and punched Steve square in the nose sending him flying back and crashing into a table against the wall. Steve apparently was knocked out.

"Mr. Yung." Franklin spoke sternly.

"As a Major in the Army I would expect more disciple out of you." Ike spoke.

"That stupid son of a bitch, had sex with my sister, recorded the entire act and posted it to the Internet." Ace spoke like he was the innocent one.

Steve groaned getting up and walking toward Ace.

"I do not have a F*CKING TATTOO OF THE F*CKING SWASTIKA OF THE GODDAMN NAZI WAR MACHINE ON MY ARM! BECAUSE I'M HALF F*CKING JEWISH YOU STUPID F*CK!" Steve yelled at the top of his lunges and punching Ace in the face sending him flying through the wall.

"Steve!" Minna said.

"You just got promoted. Don't blow it over some event that happened in the past!" Adolfine spoke trying to calm him.

Steve ripped off his shirt and jacket reveling clean skin, no tattoos anywhere.

"The guy having sex with Aces sister in video had a tattoo of the goddamned swastika on his right arm. The Nazi's are responsible for the murder millions of Jews plus I'm half Jewish, I can't get a tattoo! Minna, when have I ever lied to you?"

Steve was suddenly punched through the wall he had just come from by a blue-scaled fist.

Minna was scared. Ace had just come charging at Steve, changing into a long and skinny blue serpent like dragon.

"Major?" Minna squeaked.

The dragon looked at her.

"You may want to stop this."

Everyone looked at her with a question look.

"Why?"

"Well, because Steve is the one who disposed of Trevor Maloney."

Ike and Adolfine paled.

"You mean?" Ike started looking uneasily.

"He was the one who mutilated his body?" Adolfine finished.

"Yes, He is the Red Fire Dragon." Minna said quietly.

"Major!" Ike spoke glaring at the dragon.

Ace looked at him with an annoyed look.

"The Red Dragon is an ally to the war effort. I'm not going to say don't fight him, because there is obviously bad blood between you two. However, try to keep the destruction to a minimum, you're paying the damaged!"

Ace looked at Ike like he was crazy and demanded to know why.

"You struck first. That's why!" Ike said.

Ace seemed to growl at the General.

"I am your commanding officer. I could order you to stand down, but as Adolfine commands the Joint Fighter Wings, and in turn is CO of Steve, she has read reports that when Steve's fuse is lit and his going, nothing can stop him! In fact there a report here filed by The Star of Afrika herself, Steve was chasing a Neuroi and went through a train that was going full speed like a knife through hot butter! She reports, and I quote: _'the Red Dragon in question, flew head first into a northbound train, derailing the entire train, through a tunnel much smaller than him and came out the other side not even seeming to have stumbled.'_ So I'd make sure your are positive you can handle that."

As if on cue a familiar roar was heard, the blue dragon responded with a roar of its own. A challenge had been accepted. The dragon flew into the air, seeming to fly like a snake would slither. Minna watched in shock. Ace and Steve were wizards and could full transform into their familiars, DRAGONS! It was at this moment she remember a conversation she had with Mio a few months before Steve arrived.

_Flashback_

_ Mio was putting a Fuso dragon shaped incense burner down next to her sword rack. Minna entered seeming to admire the craftsmanship._

_ "Beautiful isn't it?" Mio said._

_ "Yes, it is."_

_ "You know, long ago when dragons ruled the world, they sought after riches of all sorts."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes, Dragons like this Sea Serpent you see before you, were known for sinking ships loaded with gold and other treasures to the ocean floor, where the dragon would then bring the treasure to it's keep."_

_ "Interesting."_

_ "That's not all. If another dragon stumbled upon another keep or hunting grounds, the two beasts would fight to claim dominance. Winner take all, looser would have to bring its most prized position to the victor."_

_ "Where all dragons like this?"_

_ "Some were like The Ice Dragons of the North. Some were more passive, such as the Sky Marshalls. But the most well know and feared were the Red Fire Dragons, also called Blood Hunters."_

_ "Blood Hunters? Why such a fearsome title?"_

_ "Blood Hunters were a European Dragon, more or less found in what is now Karlsland. These dragons were among the most dangerous. They had a habit of stealing maidens and destroying kingdoms and towns. An entire town could be destroyed in a few hours and a castle leveled in a day or two. They especially did not like Sea Serpents. There's a legend of a Sea Serpent, a large alpha male fought a female Blood Hunter. Now as a rule Sea Serpents are usually smaller than a Blood Hunter, but this one was just as big as male Blood Hunter."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "The Legend says that the Blood Hunter and Sea Serpent fought for five sun rises and five sunsets, and on the morning of the six day, the Blood Hunter blinded the Sea Serpent and lured it into a trap were the Blood Hunter crushed the beast with a rock slide. The female subcoming to her mortal wounds died afterwards but not before she laid an a single egg."_

_ "Five days and nights of continue fighting, only to die afterwards. How sad, Wait! What happened to the egg?"_

_ "Minna, its only a legend."_

_ "Still, what does the legend say of the egg."_

_ "No one knows. Some say the dragon hatched and starved to death. Some say it was found by a king and took it to raise the dragon as a pet. Some say the dragon that came from that egg had magic properties and learned how to change into a human and live for the rest of long life as human."_

_ "Well that would be something."_

_ "Minna." Mio said getting up and approaching her friend and placing a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Its only a legend, a story, nothing more. Come on lets go get some food."_

_End of flashback_

Minna had a look of renewed panic on her face. The other three noticed this, and upon questioning, Minna told them about her conversation with Mio. The four made their way through the opening in the wall to watch the battle. It lasted five and half minuets. Steve, after a few minuets of fighting flew up into the clouds, Ace followed. There was a flash of lighting, a loud boom, and a bright orange light, followed by a cry of pain. Ace came flying back down to earth, slowly reverting into his human form. He crashed into the ground leaving a huge crater. You could then hear Steve flying down at a high speed, sounding like a bomb. He changed into his human form just before he landed. He was visibly hurt but not as bloodied as Ace. Steve picked up Ace by his legs and flung him into a wall. When he saw that Ace was knocked out. He let out a victory roar. Ace stirred. Steve got right up in Aces face.

"Let that be a lesson to ya! Never, NEVER make me angry!"

Ace simply nodded, knowing he'd been beat.

"I will see you, back on the 501st base in 72 hours… Captain!"

"Yes…sir." Ace growled before passing out.

Steve walked back into the room, cracking his neck and his back. He sat down buttoning up his shirt while his wounds closed up before Adolfine, Ike and Franklins eyes.

"Congratulations on your victory, Lieutenant Commander Clark. I must say the promotion, was not misplaced. Before you leave, as I know you are eager to get back to your base, I have a few forms for you and a present for you as well." Franklin said

"Forms?" Steve questioned sipping his tea.

"Yes, Incase you need them."

"Ah, and what's this present?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Adolfine said.

In walked a blond hair, blue-eyed witch in a tan Liberion navy uniform with a satchel hanging off her left side. She saluted them. The all returned the salute. Steve had a strange feeling like he had seen her before somewhere.

"At ease Sargent."

_"Sargent?" _Steve thought. The witch approached him and saluted again.

"Sargent Emma Forrest of the Unites States Navy reporting for active duty under the command of Lieutenant Commander Steve Clark, Sir!"

_"Oh shit!" _Steve thought.

**HAHAHA! I'll leave you with this chapter for now. I now move to Update a chapter or two of **_**Rosario Kaiju**_** &amp; **_**Boy Meets Witches HEAT**_**. I may possibly do some work on **_**Doppelgänger Parade**_** &amp; **_**Brother Trouble**_**. PLEASE Review and PM with thought, ideas or questions. **


	4. Ep 3: That Which We Are, a Wing of

Strike Witches

Boy Meets Witches II

Episode 3: That Which We Are, a Wing of Dragons!

**I changed my mind, I'm goanna finish this story Arc, BMW H.E.A.T., &amp; Rosario Kaiju before moving on to any other stories.**

_Previously on Strike Witches Boy Meets Witches II_

_ "__Sargent Emma Forrest of the Unites States Navy reporting for active duty under the command of Lieutenant Commander Steve Clark, Sir!" A__ blond hair, blue-eyed witch in a tan __Liberion navy uniform__ with a satchel hanging off her left side said._

_ "Oh shit!" Steve thought._

Steve was dumbstruck. Here was his "company clerk" from his dream he had while he was asleep for six months.

Minna noticed the sudden change in Steve's face.

"You know her?"

"Yes…"

Emma was a little disturbed, granted she had been hearing rumors of an all-powerful wizard for a while. But she never knew his name until a few days ago. The fact he supposedly knew her, slightly frightened her.

"How do you know me, Sir?" She asked.

"This is goanna sound weird, but the six months I was asleep under the ocean. I had a dream. In it an alternate world, where I had made myself public knowledge."

"Oh?" Emma stated raising an eyebrow.

"You were assigned to be under my command…oh Frankline &amp; Ike?"

"Yes?"

Steve quickly took out a sheet of paper and wrote something down. He folded the note and handed it to Franklin.

"That is for your eyes only."

"What happened in this alternate world, Steve?" Minna asked.

"Lots. Lets just leave it at that. Anyway, I trust you two will deal with that?" Steve questioning toward the note he handed to Franklin.

"I most certainly will!" Franklin said his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"So I was under your command?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Did I do anything significant in your dream?"

"…Not that I can recall." Steve half lied. He recalled something happened to her at some point, he just forgot what and when, maybe he just teased her a lot.

"You were just my company clerk and assisted me with the mountainous paper work I had."

"Oh." Emma said.

"You packed?"

"Yes sir."

"Then if we are done here, we should return to base." Steve said looking at Minna, who nodded.

"Farewell Mr. Clark." Franklin Said.

"Good Bye Mr. President." Steve responded.

"You make sure Ace stays in line, but please be careful. He's a wild gun." Ike said.

"Will do sir."

"Bye." Adolfine said. She gave Steve a seductive wink.

Steve's face flushed red for a moment.

"Fare well, Adolfine."

The trio made their way back to the Douglas C-47 Skytrain. A jeep pulled up just as they were prepping for take off. Ace jumped out of the jeep and hurried into the plane, just as they closed the hatch. Ace got up dusted himself off and proceed to sit toward the front of the plane. He glared at Steve who returned with one of his own. Ace sat down, dropping his duffel bag next to his feet. He was dressed in his Formal Uniform, complete with a peaked cap displaying his new lower rank of Captain. He slumped back and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. With in minuets he was snoring. Steve followed suit.

Minna groaned. Those two were going to be a pain in side, but maybe Steve would be in charge of Ace and she'd be in charge of Steve rather than Ace &amp; Steve answering to her. Minna and Emma sat in silence for a long time before Minna finally spoke.

"So what can you tell me about yourself Sargent?" she asked the Liberion witch sitting across from her.

"I'm sixteen years old. I fly a Wildcat Striker, even though I have yet to see any actual combat. And My familiar is a Serbian Husky."

"Well, if your being transferred to the 501st your going to be seeing a lot more action. The 501st is one of the most active combat joint fighter wings."

"I know your record is quiet impressive Wing Commander. But I will only fight if Steve orders me too!" She responded coldly.

"Excuse me?" Minna said a little shocked at her sudden hostility.

"I am only under the command of Commander Clark, not you. No offence, Wing Commander Wilcke."

Her statement took Minna back.

"None taken." She sweat dropped.

"Sargent." Steve said rousing from his nap, looking over to his new subordinate with an annoyed look.

"Yes sir?" Emma said beginning to realize she was in trouble.

"Minna is my commanding officer and friend. You will address her with respect at all times."

"Yes sir." She almost stammered out.

"If she orders you to fight, you fight till its over. If she orders you to get on your knees and kiss her feet, you will do so!"

"Yes sir." She squeaked.

"If I tell you to get on your knees and **[CENSOIRED FOR MATURE CONTENT]**. You will do so! Am….I….clear? Sargent!" Steve growled.

"Yes sir." She stammered red in the face at the possible order he could give.

"I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare! Its your choice, Emma."

And with that Steve went back to sleep, snoring lightly.

"He wouldn't really order me to preform such a action? Would he, Commander Minna?" Emma barley squeaked out.

"I honestly don't know Emma." Minna said red in the face. She thought she was kinky with Kurt all those years ago, but what Steve had just suggested blew her mind.

_'Do girls really do that in his world?'_ Minna questioned herself.

"I wish to apologies for my rude behavior earlier Commander Minna. I would be honored to serve in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Emma replied surprisingly quickly.

A voice called out from the cockpit.

"Fasten your seatbelts, we'll be landing soon."

"Quick flight." Emma stated.

"Helps if you sleep." Steve said yawning and stretching.

With in a few minuets they landed and exited the plane. They got out and made their way toward the hanger. As they drew near the four heard a drum introduction to a song Steve knew very well.

"What the hell?" Ace exclaimed as what sounded like a four-piece band started to play.

"It can't be." Steve said in a state of shock.

"I thought you locked your guitars up."

"I didn't. I think they are back at the old base."

"What new sensation is this?" Emma questioned.

"Its called Rock Music, Emma. And if your goanna stay under my command I suggest you get used to it." Steve pointed out as he hurried his pace to the hanger.

Minna, Emma, and annoyed Ace ran to find Steve looking into the hanger in complete shock. There inside playing a _Poison's So Tell Me Why_ was Steve's friends and band mates.

The lead singer had long brown hair, dressed in black skinny jeans and a shirt to match, with a leather jacket on. His black cowboy boots and black sunglasses made him look like a stereotypical 80's rock star. From a distance you could have swore he was Miles Kennedy, but his name was actually Eddie Stone.

The Guitarist was shirtless and had long blond hair with a cowboy hat on, he looked like a young &amp; beardless, Zakk Wylde and certain had similar skills but his name was Chris Kohne.

The Bass guitarist was a tall and skinny looking guy, but a closer examination you could see an hourglass figure. Even though this teen was a girl, you would think she was Duff McKagan. So her friends called her Anne "Duffy" Michaels.

The drummers black hair and almost cheesy looking mustache and playing style made it look like you had died and gone to heaven and was seeing THEE John Bonham, but reality kicks in and you know it was JJ Thomas, perhaps the best drummer in the whole state of Connecticut.

Steve &amp; Ace then glanced around to see the two "unofficial" members of the band; Toby K Ross, their tec and board operator, who looked like cross between a cowboy and punk, and Randy "Roads" Burns a true hair metal band freak, who was their keyboardist and other tec.

The band finished the song and Chris went into a wild guitar solo, he looked to toward the door and stopped suddenly muting his white Dean Z Straight Six guitar with his hand.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that the Great Steve Clark of Def Leppard?"

"You wish, No, Its me guys." Steve said. He chuckled. It seemed he and his friends looked and sounded like in some cases like a famous person. He had been told a number of times he looked like Steve Clark of Def Leppard. He took this as complement; he certainly had a playing style to match the great guitarist.

"So we gonna jam guys?" Steve said with a huge grin.

"HELL YA!" Chris Exclaimed. He walked over to his stand and tossed Steve his Black Beauty Gibson Custom with Golden Hardware. Steve surprisingly caught the guitar and slung it around his neck lowering it to the position he found comfortable, as low it go. He had somehow plug in to a near by Marshall amp and started one of his so-called "Signature song" _Def Leppards Photograph_. The 501st and Emma were in a complete state of shock. What they soon felt was an adrenaline rush and began to dance and shake their fists as the band continued to play on till the sun started to set.

Later that evening

Steve was in the Library with Minna, Mio, Eddie and Chris. Most everyone else had gone to bed. Although Anne was most likely as not passed out drunk somewhere, she too was like Steve, a heavy (though under age) drinker and smoker. Steve was talking with Eddie &amp; Chris, while Minna filled out some forms and Mio was on the phone talking with some one.

"This is Sakamoto. I thank you for your help."

"_No, they were no trouble at all. They didn't cry in their beds unlike someone else I know!"_

Both Chris and Eddie chuckled.

"Assholes." Mio muttered, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

They all could hear children playing in the background.

"_Hey! Stop!" _ The voice on the phone said to the children.

"Stupid Hag!" Mio muttered, at this point Steve join in the giggling of his buddies.

"I-I Never Cried!" Mio said proudly, doing her standard laugh.

The boys lost it at this point, and started to laugh out loud and The children on the other end were even louder now.

"_Pipe Down! I can't hear!"_

The noise and laugher died down.

"_Well, anyway, as I was saying,"_

"Yes?"

"_Those girls show a lot of promise."_

"I think so, too."

"_Hey you! Get off the table!" _ The call ended their.

"Sounds like she got her hands full." Eddie said chuckling looking at Chris.

"Ya, that one of the joys of grand parenting." Chris smiled

"Think that will ever be us?" Eddie asked looking at his two friends.

"I don't know, I just starting seeing someone, I don't wanna rush it." Chris said sheepishly.

"I could see it." Eddie said smugly.

"Bullshit." Steve said chuckling.

"You're the biggest flirt there is, you can't stay with one girl longer than a month." Chris stated.

"Who about you Steve?" Eddie asked looking at his blond haired friend.

"Me? Maybe. If I find the right one." Steve said glancing at Minna who was back to doing paper work. The boys left and went to their respective rooms and fell asleep.

**For the uncensoired version and extended content look for the story seires on Archive if Our Own.**

**C'ya!**


	5. Ep 4: Harder, Faster, Greater (Part 1)

Strike Witches

**I had plans to leave this series untouched until I finished the current arc of Rosario &amp; Kaiju but something has come up that **_**NEEDS**_** to be addressed.**

**Dear Guest,**

**For starters smartasss:**

**This is NOT a self-insert! **

**This is NOT a harem! **

**And are far as "**_every oc placed in a all girl story have to be stronger than all of them and have them start fawning all over him_" **ITS FREAKING FANFICTION! ITS USUALLY HOW THESE STORIES F***ING GO! YOU DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! PLAN AND F***ING SIMPLE! ****AND ****NOT **_**ALL**_** OF THE GIRLS FAWN OVER STEVE, in fact if you had learned to count in PRE-SCHOOL you would notice only THREE out of ELEVEN witches like Steve in a romantic way! Steve hasn't even had sex with any of the girls he likes, in fact HE HAS ONLY KISSED TWO!**

**So with that in mind:**

**GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA YOUR ASS AND PAY FREAKING ATTENTION TO THE CHARATERS AND WHAT THEY WANT! STEVE DOESN'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE OR MESS WITH THE TIMELINE OF THE STORY!**

**Sincerely,**

** The Highly Pissed off Author of this story,**

** Marvrick-17**

* * *

Boy Meets Witches II

Episode 4: Harder, Faster, Greater, &amp;…..Bigger? Part. 1

**Here's the voice Acting List Boy Meets Witches**

**Some of the voices were picked based on the inspiration behind them**.

**The "Boys" [These are also their singing voices]**

Steve Clark – Vic Mignogna (in the style of Edward Elric)

Alex "Ace" Yung – M. Shadows

Chris Kohn – James Hetfield

Anne "Duff" Michaels – Lzzy Hale

Eddie Stone – Myles Kennedy

JJ Thomas – Matt Sorum

Toby K. Ross – Toby Keith

Randy "Roads" Burns – Kirk Hammett

**Female Forms**

Stephanie Clark (Female Steve) –Caitlin Glass

Christine Kohn (Female Chris) – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Alice Yung (Female Ace) – Kathleen Delaney

Page Stone (Female Eddie) – Michelle Ruff

Jessica Thomas (Female JJ) – Trina Nishimura

Kalya Ross (Female Toby) – Tara Strong

**501****st**** Strike Witches**

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke - Anastasia Munoz

Mio Sakamoto – Brina Palencia

Yoshika Miyafuji - Cherami Leigh

Lynette Bishop – Kate Bristol

Perrine-H. Clostermann – Jad Saxton

Gertrud Barkhorn –Alison Doody

Erica Hartmann – Kari Wahlgren

Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager - Tara Strong

Francesca Lucchini - Trina Nishimura

Sanya V. Litvyak - Jennifer Forrester

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen - Caitlin Glass

**Back to the show!**

It started off like another day at the 501st base. Shirley was doing some work on her striker making sure it was in top-top condition. But Gertrude came in and the two started butting heads over discipline and dress codes despite the fact it was 85 degrees out. Even Erica was half dressed just proving Shirley's point of how hot it was and the increase in temperature when one tests their engines.

It turned out the papers FDR had given Steve where forms for the creation on a new division of "wizards". After a brief meeting with Minna and his friends, it was decided that they would call themselves "Dragon Squadron".

Steve decided even though he would be directly under Minna's command, he would be in charge of the group and would try to run it like the Marine Corps as his squadron mates where in with the exception of Ace and Toby who were in the Army Air Corps. And they would be flying the f4u Corsair

So the flow of command was Minna was in Charge of Steve

Steve was in charge of Captains Chris and Ace.

Chris was in charge of A Unit, which comprised of 2nd Lt. Anne, Eddie, JJ.

Anne was in charge of training 1st Lt. Roads (who was not yet a qualified pilot, and did not have striker)

Ace was B unit and in charge of 2nd Lt. Toby.

Something that was interesting though, the minuet everyone with the exception of Anne, got into their strikers they took on the form of girls. So Alex (Ace) was called Alexia, Eddie went with a nickname of Page, JJ became Jamie, Toby chose Kalya do to his middle name being Kyle, and Chris choose Christine as an official name but was called Chris regardless, although his transformation was a bit fluked in the matter. It turned out that by saying "American Panties" around Chris changed him into his female form. After everyone having their fill of fun they promised him that they would stop.

Within the following week after the boys arrive, the 501st received a special delivery, a prototype of a Jet Striker. Also as a nice surprise to Steve, Shadow stopped in to give him his stuff (guns, guitars, etc.) that had been "left behind" in Britannia; She also left behind a future looking Liberion Jet striker.

Steve, Chris, Minna and Mio were in the hanger looking at the jets.

"Oh, so this is the new striker we've been hearing about." Chris said.

Minna looked up from her clipboard.

"Technically, it's a prototype. The ME262 V1 Jet Striker."

"Jet?" Erica questioned suddenly appearing behind Minna and Mio startling the two.

"Lieutenant Hartman!" Minna exclaimed

"Why are you dressed like that?" Mio questioned

"Oh, for Christ sake, don't ether of you notice how freaking _**hot**_ it is in here?" Steve moaned trying to fan himself by flapping his jacket.

"Oh, speaking of _**not**_." Chris said looking at Steve motioning him to follow.

"I didn't say '_not_'."

"I know. It rhymes though."

The two left the hanger making their way to the makeshift cafeteria.

"Steve," He continued.

"I know you don't want to here anymore bad news but the supplies for our two projects are going to be delayed again."

"Oh f***." Steve moaned face palming.

"Ok," He sighed

"How much longer are they delayed?"

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yes, two days. Apparently the train carrying the supplies got held up to do bad weather." Chris said looking up from a clipboard.

"What bad weather? Only thing bad here is the heat!"

"Something about warped rails and landslides."

"Great!" Steve moaned.

Suddenly there was a loud hum, like someone was starting up a jet. Then almost as soon as it was started it ended.

"What was that?" Chris questioned.

Steve looked puzzled for a minuet then it hit him.

"The Jet Striker." The two quickly ran back to the hanger to find a cowering Francesca and stunned Gertrude, Minna and Mio and Shirley trying to comfort Francesca.

"Shirley…Don't wear it…!" Francesca said.

"Was that the jet striker I Heard?" Chris asked.

"I'd have to say so, and it looks like Francesca was the first to try it."

"Maybe its too powerful for someone of her age?" Christ said approaching the Karlsland jet striker.

Steve gave Chris a question look and looked worried.

"Um, Chris maybe you shouldn't-"

There was a loud zap and a male scream. Chris went flying up and landed on his back right in front of Steve, twitching ever so slightly.

"Touch that." Steve finished.

"Maybe it needs a more experienced pilots touch." Ace said entering the hanger.

Steve watched him as he approached the striker, with a raised eyebrow. No sooner had he touched it, a second loud zap and male scream was heard. Ace went flying through the air and landed on his back next to Chris, twitching ever so slightly.

"I think, I'm a more qualified pilot than you Ace." Steve said. He approached the Striker, everyone who had heard the commotion had gathered in the hanger and was watching with nervous eyes.

Steve reached out and touched the striker. Nothing happened.

"This ones not for us." Steve said.

He walked over to the Liberion looking unit. He held out his hand and touched it.

"Strange," he said.

He climbed into the large unit. Everyone looking at him with wide eyes

"It almost feels like this thing completes me."

Steve closed his eyes and activated his familiars.

"_This is a Liberion F-14 Tomcat Striker."_ His familiar told him.

"F-14 Tomcat, START!" The engines roared to life.

"Incredible!" Steve exclaimed. He dug out his iTouch and started a song that fit the moment all to well.

"Here…we…GO!" Steve said as he felt the gate locking him in release and took off. Sanya and Eila, who had been practicing, watched in amazement as something flew by them at incredible speeds.

Sanya's antennas glowed pink for a moment, as she picked up the song and what Steve was saying.

"_Revvin' up your engines, listen to her howlin roar."_

Steve continued to fly until the song was done, at that point he landed, or tried to the runway was not nearly long enough and there was no cables for him to snag.

"Sh*t! This is gonna hurt." He pulled up and did a loop and then dove straight down into what he thought was water below him. The vibration from the impact could be felt all over the base. Everyone who was in the hanger ran over to the beach. Steve had actually hit the water and skimmed it all the way into the beach. He was fifteen feet from the water leaving a trail of blood behind, his head and most of his upper body where completely covered in sand.

"Bakka!" Mio muttered. "Should have active his shield!"

"Then he wouldn't have been able to stop." Chris said.

"Precisely…Eh?" Mio said folding her arms in triumph then looking at Chris with a questioning look.

"Mio, Steve was flying around at the close to 1,200 miles an hour! The only way we could stop him is if we had a modern aircraft carrier or the acceptable runway length for modern jet fighters, which there is no way in hell our runway is."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Ok, ok, ok, alright, OK! Lets get him outta the water before that wound on his head gets infected."

Chris motioned for Shirley to give him a hand and together with some difficulty got Steve and his striker out of the sand and into the hanger, where the slipped the soaked, sandy, and broken striker off his legs and brought him into their makeshift hospital wing.

Two hours or so later Steve woke up with a splitting headache and nose full of sand. He groaned as he came to. He looked around at his surroundings.

"I have got to stop waking up here." He sighed.

Some one knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Yoshika entered, smiling like always, followed by Minna and Chris.

"You have got to be more careful Steve, you could really get hurt doing something like that."

"I'll try Minna."

"How are you Commander?" Yoshika asked.

"Please Yoshika just call me Steve. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

"The please just call me Steve."

"Please just call me Steve." A voice in a mocking voice.

"Ace, watch your mouth there, before I kick your sorry ass again!" Steve spoke voice full of menace glaring at Ace who was leaning up against the doorway.

"Make me dick!"

Steve at this point was already beginning to feel angry. It was something about Aces cocky and arrogant attitude in addition to "the sister incident" that caused Steve to hate Ace's guts.

"All right Ace. What's your problem?"

"For starters I don't like the idea that your in charge of me, the lead singer is supposed to be in charge of the group not the guitarist."

"You are the _**EX**_-lead singer of the group, key word being _**EX**_. So even if that were true, Eddie should be in charge."

"I…f*** you." Ace said about to argue with the blond wizard but stopped.

"Sounded like there was more to this."

"There is, Second: I don't like the way you run our squadron. Your too laid back and easy going."

At this point something inside Steve snapped.

"Too laid back! Ace we don't belong in this world! And need I remind you, my grandpa was a pilot in the Navy in World War II and in the Korean War; while his brother served in the Marine Corps in World War II, The Korean War _**and **_the Vietnam War _**and**_ he retired a Lieutenant General! But if you want to be more militant, then fine, We'll be more militant. Captain Khone!"

"Ya Steve?"

Steve looked at Chris with a death glare, which sent a chill up your spine, even Ace shivered.

"It is Lieutenant Commander or Commander Clark to you Captain!"

"Yes Sir! Sorry Sir!" Chris spoke suddenly saluting his superior officer.

"Captains, Pass the word along to your units, that reveille is at 0630 tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" Chris said saluting and turning on his heals to leave.

Steve looked at Ace who had a smug grin on face.

"Well, Captain? Don't you have anything to say?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, sir." Ace said rolling his eyes.

"Better, but next time don't roll your eyes or you'll find yourself cleaning latrines for the rest of you career."

Ace seemed to chuckle at this, he turn to leave.

"Don't tempt me, Captain! This is your last warning!"

Ace closed the door before one could hear him laughing.

That night a shadowy figure creep into each member of Hawk Squadron, an evil laugh and the sound buzzing could be heard within each room while the figure was in there.

Next Morning

Chris got up like he did every morning, he woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning and headed for the boys bathroom. Since he was the seconded in command it was originally his job to get food, water, ammunition, and medical supplies for the team in addition to over seeing the training exercises and field commanding, but since Emma had been assigned to handle their supplies as the company clerk, his job had been reduced to training and field commanding, which he didn't mind at all, he enjoyed having his time freed up. This meant he could do more now, so he started on a two projects to be given to the squadron as presents.

One of the projects Chris had approved by Steve and Minna was the construction of a small air base codenamed "Hide Out 1" on a small island about three miles out from the 501st current base.

The other project was the construction of a barracks and small hanger for the squadron, even though Dragon Squadron was a part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the squadron still needed to have their own supplies and stuff flown in and to make things easier for delivery and such Steve and Chris decided it would be easier to have their own little section set up.

Chris knew that when Steve gave some one that death glare they'd better be prepared to apologies as he would seem to bring down Gods holy thunder on you and what ever he was doing. He walked into the shower, turned it on and began to wash he ran his hands through his hair and felt something off. He stopped and stepped out and looked into a mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Sudden scream broke the quite morning.

**I will leave y'all hear for now!**


	6. Ep 4: Harder, Faster, Greater (Part 2)

**Authors Note: You can criticize my spelling or what you don't like about the story, But with my stories:**

**DON'T EVER ASSUME THAT EVERY OC IS A SELF-INSERT! **

**DON'T THINK THAT IN A WORLD OF ALL GIRLS IT'S AN AUTOMATIC HAREM!**

**Because if it was one of those fanfics, I would have told ya so, Ya idiot!**

**I can take criticisms and use it to better my stories and I only blow a gasket like I did last night if you say something that is obviously not true.**

**Now back to the story at hand, I had a plan for how I wanted this "episode" to go, so I started it but never finished. That's why last time I left you with a cliffhanger.**

Strike Witches  
Boy Meets Witches II  
Episode 4: Harder, Faster, Greater, &amp;…..Bigger? Part. 2

Chris was in a panic. His long blond hair was gone. He looked in the mirror, he groaned. Someone had given him a military crew cut. He soon heard several other cries and one ear splitting female scream. Chris got out and went for his uniform only to find it was no longer a WWII style tan, it was a modern Marine digital camo design.

Chris made his way to the hanger there he found, Steve standing in the middle, dressed in a Navy Digital Camo Uniform, what caught him off guard was the pair of twin swords he had hanging from his belt. Chris approached Steve. In the early morning sun, Chris could tell Steve had shaved his head bald, and he had stern face on.

"_We're in trouble."_ Chris groaned.

"Captain, your on time."

Chris looked at his watch.  
"Sir, its six twenty five."

"Exactly, there's a new standing rules in this squadron. If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. If you're late, your dead." Steve said looking at his XO.

"STEVE CLARK! WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" A female voice broke the silence.

Chris looked wide-eyed while Steve smirked. There, at the top of the stairs, in digital marine pants and an olive drab t-shirt, was a very pissed looking Anne. Her hair was a short pixie cut. She made her way down to Steve and Chris as the rest of Dragon Squadron soon followed suit, all now had standard military crew cuts and where dress in their respective military branch digital camo uniforms. The girls of the 501st soon followed through, many still in their pajamas.

"What did you say Lieutenant?" Steve questioned.

"Cut the crap Steve! We are not in the Military, so why did you cut my hair, do you know how long it took me to grow it out like that!"

Steve just looked at her.

"Answer me! Goddamn it!" Anne yelled as she ran to punch him.

Steve dodged the first, then the second, and caught the third with his hand, there was sickening crunch sound has he twisted her arm; he then did a leg sweep, causing Anne to fall on her back. She felt Steve steel toed booted foot on her left shoulder. He was knelling over her keeping her pinned with his foot and body weight.

He got in close and pointed at her with a cold stern glare.

"I don't wanna have this conversation again with you, Annie. As long as we are in this world. We are in the military. You are my subordinate and I am your commanding officer. Got it?"

"Yes." Anne said quietly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir." Anne said.

Steve got off Anne and Eddie ran over to help her up.

"FALL IN!" Steve shouted.

Not wanting to anger Steve any more everyone with Dragon Squadron got into formation, most did except for Ace, who only seemed to be smirking.

Steve noticed this and walked over to Ace. He got right in his face.

"I said, "_Fall In_" solider!"

"We are not in the military, Steve cut the- GACK" Ace said with a smirk but let out a cough as he felt a sudden strike to his throat, taking the wind outta him.

"WHEN I SAY "_FALL IN_" SOLIDER, I EXPECT YOU TO "FALL IN"! YOU GOT THAT YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT! CAN YOU EVEN GO TO THE BATHROOM WITH OUT HAVING TO CALL YOUR MOMMY TO WIPE YOU'RE ASS?"

Ace tried to respond but still couldn't.

"DROP AND GIVE ME 50! NOW!" Steve commanded.

Ace at first hesitated, but then he felt a blow to his head that forced him down to the ground.

"GET MOVING YOU CANDY ASS BABY!"

Ace started. Ace was fit but he hadn't ever done a single set of fifty. It shouldn't have been a problem. After all he did four sets of twenty-five daily. Then the counting started.

"One clowndick, two clowndick" Steve started to count.

Ace continued trying not to laugh but by the 22 clowndick. He burst out laughing.

"Who said you could stop *****?" Steve swore.

Many of the older teens eyes opened wide while the young ones looked confused, Minna and Shirley blushed. They had all heard Steve swear before, but never had he used slang that derogatory. Ace resumed his pushups.

"One clowndick, two clowndick" Steve started to count.

Ace fell to the floor bursting out into laughter again.

This whole thing repeated itself six more times, of Ace having to start over every time he burst out laughing. Finally Ace made it fifty but by then his arms were killing him. By this point no one with the exception of Minna had noticed the Shadow had snuck into the hanger, dressed in the same clothes at the rest of her squad mates, her hair also a short pixie like Annes. The group got int pattern. Steve stood in front of the group and began his talk to his "cadets".

"So as some of you grunts have noticed, your hair is now within military regulations."

Most groaned with the noticeable exception of Randy &amp; Toby who seemed pumped.

"So I present to you maggots a challenge: Complete Basic Training, get your hair back as reward. Fail to met expectations, and you'll have to grow it back naturally! Questions?"

No one said anything.

"I didn't think so, now….LEFT! FACE!"

The group turned to the left, facing the opening to the hanger.

"Left, right, left, right! You stay in place Eddy!" Steve barked at the Lieutenant.

"Left, Right, Left, Right, left…..Forward, MARCH!"

The group started to march forward in sync with each other's steps.

"Hey! We're walking!" Chris smiled at Ace, who was next to him.

"Shut up, Chris!" Ace groaned.

"Left, left, your left, right, left." Steve continued as the squad marched forward

"There she was just a-walkin' down the street" Eddie started singing behind Chris.  
"Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do." Chris joined in on the chorus.  
"Poppin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet." Eddie continued.  
"Singin' do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do" Everyone, except Ace, joined in.

"She looked good!" Eddie called.  
"LOOKED GOOD!" The group answered.  
"She looked fine!" Eddie called  
"LOOKED FINE!" The group answered.  
"She looked good, she looked fine, and I nearly lost my mind!" The group sang whilst marching.

"Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me singin'!" Chris sang  
"Do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do!" The group answered back.  
"Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be singin'!" Chris sang  
"Do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do." The group responded.

The 501st watched in awe, in matter of minuets Steve had got his squadron in formation and they were marching in sync. Though Gertrud was tired she was also impressed and she was a little turned on, Steve seemed to be a very laid back guy but in just over night it seemed he had changed and was now an actual solider, she looked over to Shirley who was boppin' her head to the beat and music.

"Pretty catchy song." She said looking at Gertrud who pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Hey don't you two have a race to prep for?" Yoshika questioned looking at the two rivals.

"Oh Right!" Shirley said taking off, Gertrud seemed to stay were she was, a sleep.

"Ms. Barkhorn?" Yoshika asked shaking the Karsland officer.

"Hun?" Gertrude awoke with a start.

"The race?" Lynn questioned.

"Oh right?" Gertrud replied stumbling off.

**Twenty minutes later with Dragon Squad**

The group had been marching for the past twenty minuets, by this point they had picked up the pace and were doing a quick light jog, surprisingly still in-sync. They were on the beach jogging along the waterline. Some showing signs they were getting tired, one of the most noticeable was Anne. She was not built for the military, she was more skin and bones than muscle and mass. She glanced to her right looking out over the water, she saw what looked like someone who had lost control of their striker and was flying around in circles.

"Hey, Stop! Look Right!" Anne shouted. Everyone stopped and looked to the right just as Gertrude and the Jet strike flew straight into the water.

"Gertrud!" Eddie cried as he broke formation and dove off the cliff.

"Where'd she go?" Shirley asked who flew.

Steve simply pointed down to the water, were Eddie had just dived in. A few minuets later Eddie emerged from the water carrying an unconscious Gertrud. Eddies familiar tail, a White American Quarter Stallion was visibly wet and clung to him, Eddies familiar ears were also flat against his head. Eddie then took off at a running pace that could easily compete with Shirley's. He took her to the hospital wing were the on staff doctors looked her over.

"Ok everyone, dismissed, let get back to base." Steve said changing out of his no nonsense military persona. While everyone turned on their heels to run back to the base, Anne just feel on to her back passed out.

About Two hours later Gertrud woke up. Surrounded by the Strike Witches and Dragon Squadron.

"She's awake." Erica said.

"What's wrong, everyone? Is there something on my face?" Gertrud asked.

"Ms. Barkhorn! Thank goodness!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"You fell into the sea, Trude."

"_**I**_ fell…" Gertrud questioned not sure if she had heard them correctly.

"You passed out after using up all your magic. Do you not remember?" Minna asked.

"That is nonsense! I would never make such a basic mistake as that!" Gertrud retorted.

"It isn't your fault. The problem is probably that jet striker." Mio said.

"It _**is **_the jet striker!" Chris said. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not sure, but perhaps it consumed a tremendous amount of your magic?" Minna said in calming voice.

"Prototypes always come with problems. That strike is incredible. We need to keep testing it more so we can deploy them in the field…" Gertrud stated grabbing the sheets with her hands as Minna placed her own on top of them.

"No, I can't place you in danger. Captain Barkhorn, you are herby grounded for the time being and will remain confined to your quarters." Minna commanded.

"Minna." Gertrud protested.

"That's an order!" Steve said putting a hand up stopping Minna. He then showed Gertrud a mirror.

"That jet striker is draining too much of your energy, Captain." Steve said sternly.

Gertrud looked at herself in the mirror, she had dark circles under her eyes, she looked in shock.

"If you continue to fly that damn thing, it _**will**_ kill you, not might, _**will**_!" Steve said trying to drive the point home that testing/use of the Jet striker continuously was no a good idea.

"Understood…" Gertrud said defeated.

"As of now, the use of the jet striker is forbidden!" Minna stated.

"That includes tinkering, I see you sneaking off Toby!" Steve said with harsh tone.

"Understood sir." Toby sighed.

"Captain Yung! You and Lieutenant Ross will be on post guard, outside her door making sure she doesn't leave her quarters! Understood!"

"Yes sir!" Toby answered enthusiasticly.

"Yes sir." Ace groaned.

"CAPTAIN!" Steve shouted making everyone jump. Gertrud almost lost the sheets that were covering her.

"I'm not trying to pull your teeth here, all I ask is that you obey _my _orders, am I clear?" Steve said.

"You do not out rank me! You pulled some stunt or f***ed the right person to get me demoted, and I'm not gonna have some f***ing Half Jew push me around." Ace responded with out thinking.

Almost as soon as those words left Ace's mouth a fist came flying into face, throwing his head back and forcing him against the wall hitting his head and sliding down. Ace felt something warm coming from his nose. He h brought his hand up to his nose and brought it way to see blood in his hand. He looked up to see Steve, his hair was on fire, his skin was white, his eyes red, and his fist clinched so much blood was dripping from them.

"Get! Out!" Steve growled pointing toward the door.

"Look Steve, I'm sorry I-"

"**GET THE F**K OUTTA HERE AND TO YOUR F***ING POST, BEFORE I F***ING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!**" Steve shouted about 150 decibels, making everyone's ears ring and Ace running throw the door.

About a day and a half later.

Ace and Toby stood outside Gertrud and Erica's room, dressed in the standard Marine Uniform of World War Two, each armed with a M1 Grand, every six hours, Steve would change the guard allowing those two to rest up. But right now, Ace and Toby were on guard. Toby noticed Yoshika and Lynn approaching.

The two let the girls in. Shortly after Yoshika and Lynn had entered the room, Shirley came in behind them and she leaned in the doorway. They seemed to have a small disagreement on advancement and overly unnecessary risks. Suddenly the alarm sounded. Signaling a Neuroi attack. Erica, Shirley, Yoshika and Lynn all left. Ace and Toby stood were they were, their primary job was to make sure Gertrud did not leave her room unauthorized. Erica came running back into the room and a few moments later exited the room, her arms out and behind her as if she were flying and giggling. Ace looked to Toby, who shrugged. Ace then closed the door.

**In the control room**

The Neuroi had split into five pieces, the fast which also had the core took off heading for Rome with Shirley in hot pursuit.

"_This is Sakamoto! Shirley is having a hard time but we have our hands full! Request immediate reinforcements!"_

"Understood! Lyn! Miyafuji!"

"Right!" both girls responded in unison, the took of the hanger full speed.

"Chris, Eddie, Get airborne! Go assist Shirley!" Steve barked

"Yes Sir!" the two responded and proceeded to the hanger in a quick pace.

**In the Hanger a few moments later**

As Yoshika and Lyn powered up their respected strikers, Eddie started his P-38 Lightning Striker and Chris his Doutless Diver Bomber striker. The four looked up to see Gertrud standing their painting as if she had just run there.

"Your legs won't get you there in time!" She spoke and then proceeded to the chained Jet striker, and using her magic she broke the chains.

"How'd she get past Ace and Toby?" Chris asked Eddie, who only shrugged.

**A few minuets ago outside Gertrud and Erica's Room**

Ace and Toby stood at attention still. Toby though he heard knocking on the other side of the door. He motioned to Ace, who nodded and rolled his eyes. Maybe she had to use the restroom. As soon as they were both in front of the door, the slammed opened. Gertrud exited the room and closed the door. Toby had his face embedded into the wall and was stuck there. Ace had his back to the wall and had blood dripping from his nose again.

"Ow." Ace said weakly as he slumped down to the floor, knocked out. Gertrud silently apologized and took off to the hanger.

**Present**

Yoshika and Lynn pleaded with here to stay put as Chris nodded to Eddie and the two began their take off, a few seconded later Gertrud roared pass them throwing Eddie off course and into a nearby pillar and Chris into the sea.

"Hey!" he shouted. He then "hmph!" gave her thumbs down.

Shirley was having trouble, the Neuroi had split again, she was caught in the middle of the two and her gun had jammed. When all hope seemed lost, Gertrud arrived and destroyed the Neuroi, but she passed out again and was flying straight off as the jet striker continued to sap her magic out. Shirley managed to catch her by breaking the sound barrier again. The witches returned to base, while Gertrud snuggling into Shirley's breast and Francesca complaining that those were for her.

**Later that evening**

A Ju-52 Transport sat outside the hanger it's engines idling. Sanya and Eila looked in awe at the destroyed Jet Striker.

"What on earth happened while we we're asleep?" Eila asked no one in particular.

"It's in pieces…" Sayna said softly.

At a near by table sat Gertrud, who was peeling potatoes, Shirley, with her hand behind her head, Toby with an ice pack on his face and Ace with a bandage and a small bag of ice on his nose, both of whom groaned in pain. Nearby Steve Chris and Eddie were playing cards, Steve smoked a cigarette while Chris and Eddie puffed on cigars.

"Honestly, now! That was one troublesome striker!" Perrine said.

"Yes. As was the person who used it." Minna said.

"We beat the Neuroi thanks to her, you could go a _little _easy on her." Shirley suggested.

"Rules are rules!" Minna replied.

"However, this is the first time Barkhorn has disobeyed orders, is it not?" Mio said

"I apologizes for the trouble, everyone." An Erica look alike said.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" Mio asked as everyone around the table looked to her.

"It wasn't your fault, Hartman." Shirley said

"Oh, no. I'm…" The look alike said before Yoshika came in announcing dinner, everything had been made with potato in some way. Yoshika offered some fries to the look alike saying

"Here you go, Ms. Hartmann! Have some!"

"Thank you." She said taking a fire.

"Hun? Have you always worn glasses?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that looks good." Erica said leaning on Yoshika.

"Oh, have some too, Ms Hartmann!" Yoshika said offering some to Erica.

"Hun?"

Everyone except Steve, Chris &amp; Eddie looked in shock. Steve, Chris and Eddie started laughing. Steve laughing hysterically fell outta his chair while Minna explained that Erica had a younger twin sister named Ursula. Ursula explained she was here for the Pieces of the strike and as an apology brought even more potatoes, to which Perrine &amp; Rhandy sweat dropped. A few moments later Shirley and Gertrud were at it again, fighting over a single French fry.

**Mean while at the beach**

Anne awoke to see the star sky, though for some reason her skin that was facing up hurt.

"Why am I in pain?" she asked.

**So once again I have updated this story. Once again for an uncensored version check the story out on archive of our own. I want to leave this story untouched until I finish Rosario Kaiju, which is only a few more chapters. Afterward I will continue this story and finish it.**

**By the way, Please let me know, via comment or PM which stories you want me to continue, also I have yet another story in the works, here is a hint as to who it will involve, a criminal who tried to kill the emperor, a military group and their new found allies who had previously wanted them dead, a race who have not know war for at lest a millennia, and a secret organization trying to restore freedom.**


End file.
